Beautiful Goodbye
by Kat-Chan3
Summary: Its a songfic. I know, I couldn't resist. (Amanda Marshall - Beautiful Goodbye) Syaoran left Sakura at the age of ten, leaving her with the fact that he loved her. Sakura never got a chance to say it back because...he never came. R&R Please. ^^;
1. Beautiful Goodbye

[ Fed up with my destiny  
Place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn ]  
  
Sakura sighed, sitting at the top of the penguin slide. Sixteen years old already, and still Syaoran hadn't come back. She always wanted to call or something...but she didn't have his number. She wasn't even sure if he had a phone. She was saving up at the time, for a ticket to Hong Kong. Tomoyo had asked her mother for a loan, but her mother had refused. Sonomi of course, figured that Syaoran would be just like Fujitaka, and marry her at the young age of sixteen. No matter how the girls tried to explain it to her, Sonomi just didn't seem to understand.  
  
[ Doesnt really matter  
How the time goes by,  
Because I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye ]  
  
Sakura slid down the slide, standing as she got to the bottom. She looked up at the big penguin. Her and Syaoran had slid down that slide together hundreds of times. What hurt her the most of course, was how Syaoran had said he loved her. She loved him too, yet she couldn't tell him. Because he hadn't come back.  
  
[ Staggered through these empty streets  
Laughin all along  
And I'd have made a mess of me,  
Confessions get me wrong ]  
  
She put her hands in her pockets, walking slowly away from the park. She missed him a lot sometimes, and others she didn't. She wouldn't even mind if she never saw him again. She just wished she could have told him how she felt before he left.  
  
[ I dont really miss you,  
I just need to know;  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye? ]  
  
Was Syaoran even still alive? Sakura shook the thought off. She didn't want to think that maybe he had died. That would crush her. He must still be alive. There was no way he could have died. Did he think of her as much as she thought of him? Did he even care? Maybe he had gone off and married Meiling. Maybe he didn't really like Sakura...  
  
[ Wish I could see you now.. I wonder how  
I could have watched you walk away.  
If I let you down, Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye. ]  
  
Sakura's eyes teared. How could she have just let him go? She felt now like she should have taken the plane with him, or begged him to stay. She would have gotten down on her knees, begged in front of everyone at the airport. But she had just wached him leave, a soft smile on her face.  
  
[ In these days of no regret  
I keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else ]  
  
Sakura looked around. There were so many people walking down the sidewalks hugging, hands in each others pockets. She felt awkward. She wished she could find love herself. Sure, a lot of guys had asked her out, but she had turned them all down. She would NEVER find anybody she loved as much as Syaoran...  
  
[ Nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by.  
  
When I see you now I wonder how  
I could have watched you walk away  
If I let you down, Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye  
  
But what can I do to get through to you?  
And sometimes I cry  
It's a fools lullaby  
Sometimes I cry  
Its just a fools lullaby   
  
I'm tired of goodbye... ]  
  
"...I love you, Syaoran-Kun." 


	2. Only Hope

Theres a song thats inside of my soul Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again I will wake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
I sighed, as I walked inside. It seemed so strange all of a sudden. Japan seemed empty without Syaoran. I tried to get over him and date other boys, but I could never do it. I still missed him, and his departure still hurt. I wish I could tell him how much I love him...  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
I plopped down in the chair in the living room, curling up into a comfortable little ball. "Firey," I mumbled lightly, flames now crackling in the fireplace. For some reason I found that more soothing than electric lights and gas lamps. As I stared into the fire I could see Syaorans face smiling, staring back at me happily. He seemed to be mouthing something, but everything was so blurry, I couldn't tell...  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
I shook my head, and his head disappeared. Was I going crazy, seeing things? Perhaps Syaoran hadn't come back because ... Because ... I didn't even want to think it. I bit my lower lip. Perhaps it was because he had another girlfriend now. Or perhaps he still loved Meiling, and he was too scared to tell me that he had changed his mind about me, and he wanted Meiling instead.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope  
  
I thought about killing myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even if Syaoran did love Meiling, I'm sure he'd tell me he had moved on sometime. Besides, I couldn't leave Tomoyo, Papa, Touya and all my friends behind, could I? No, I couldn't. I wasn't that weak, or ... pathetic. I craved even to have Syaoran back and telling me how pathetic and weak I was.  
  
I give you my destiny I've given you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm givin it back  
  
Maybe he'd call. He still had my number, didn't he? I had tried his cell phone, but it seemed to have been disconnected. Oh Syaoran, did you do that on purpose, in fear that I would try to reach you? Are you purposely avoiding me, or are you trying as hard as I am to reach you to reach me?  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope  
  
I stood up and staggered over to the front door as somebody knocked. Who would come at this time of day, it was 11:30 at night. I blinked a few times, trying to keep my eyelids from shutting. I slowly pulled the door open as I rubbed one. "H'llo?" I must have sounded rude and sleepy, though I had tried to put a sweet tone in my voice. "I didn't disturb you did I?" Said a sweet voice that was oh-so-familiar. My eyes widened as I stared into the face of Syaoran. He stood there, about three inches taller than I was, holding roses. He smiled lightly. I flung my arms around him, burying my head into his shoulder. So he hadn't forgot me. "Syaoran..Oh, Syaoran.." My eyes water and I began to cry. He patted my back and held me close, not even complaining that we were standing in the cold doorway. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner. Lord knows I tried to call, write, anything and everything." Ah, so he had. Syaoran was so caring, so sweet, so perfect. "Syaoran-Kun...I.. I love you, too." 


End file.
